My Mother's Secret
by Verenda
Summary: Lily Potter kept a secret from the whole world right until hours before her death. She only told one person, her loving husband who also died that night. But it's a secret that later in life will haunt Harry horribly. somewhat AU R&R please


Disclaimer: That's RIGHT! I'm in no way making money off of this, and I am not involved with... well... anything concerning the Harry Potter series. This is simply for your own enjoyment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"Lily…" His voice sounded foreign to him as he awkwardly tried to speak. He could hardly believe his ears. And he felt as if he wanted to kick something. Kick it very hard. But he kept his anger hidden and merely sighed, not knowing what else to say.

Lily Potter's eyes stayed glued to the floor. She didn't dare look up at her husbands. She had just disclosed information to him that was bound to get her killed. But it didn't seem to matter now; both of them were going to die tonight.

James stood up in one swift, easy movement and headed for a small table. Lily watched as he dipped a feather quill into black ink and scrawl something on a bit of parchment. He folded it quietly, not even acknowledging the other person in the room. The sound of opening an owl cage seemed to echo throughout the house. The owl hooted softly as James tied the folded parchment to its leg. He moved to open the window nearest him and the owl swooped into the dusky sky.

Lily watched him closely now, avoiding his eyes still. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt unconsciously as James stared out the window. "Who did you just write to?" she asked a little fearfully and moved her eyes quickly to the floor.

"Padfoot," he said simply, without even moving. His voice sounded stronger as if he had regained the ability to speak.

The tension was broken suddenly by the wailing of a small child in another room, but neither parent moved.

"Go to Harry," James told his wife as he continued to stare into the night. His eyes darted to Lily who obeyed almost immediately, and then moved back to the stars beginning to form.

After Lily disappeared into the bedroom, James Potter let out a heavy sigh. He had been on edge ever since he knew the Dark Lord Voldemort had been after his family, but tonight, he seemed even more stressed. He knew Voldemort was coming tonight, but there was nothing he could do. He was tired of running. And something else had been unveiled that made him wish he would die quickly.

He shook his head to try and erase the bad thoughts, but they wouldn't disappear. He had no chance of living past this night. His only hope was his best friend, Sirius Black. But even that plan was farfetched.

A loud crash jarred him from his mind and he stared at what just crashed into his living room. If he could find his voice, he would have screamed. But instead, he acted on instinct, and withdrew his wand.

A wicked smile crossed Voldemort's face. Killing was his favorite past-time. Especially killing wizards whom he thought had too much pride and who thought they could stand up to him. Although he was up against the wand of James Potter, he did not reach in his robes for his.

"Don't worry, Potter," he said with a hiss, "I'll make his as slow and painful as I possibly can."

Voldemort flew across the room with an out-stretched hand and clasped it around James Potter's neck. His long, slimy fingers squeezed and he grinned madly as he felt James' throat constrict.

Loud, choking sounds were escaping through James' mouth, opened wide, trying to let as much air in as possible. His eyes began to roll in the back of his head and his last vision was Voldemort's wicked, smirking, evil face.

Voldemort detached his hand from James' throat and pulled out his wand. "And just to make sure you're dead," he raised his wand above his head and aimed it at man sprawled on the floor, "_Ava_—" But his concentration was broken by a loud screaming coming from a small bedroom. A loud wailing of a baby.

Voldemort glared and sped down the hallway toward the room. His eyes narrowed on a crib holding a baby with a woman crouched over it. "I was wondering where you were, sweet Lily."

Lily Potter let out a small gasp as she stared at Voldemort in the doorway. "No… No… please…" she whispered in vain.

Voldemort allowed a small grin to creep upon his face. He moved next to Lily and let one arm snake to the small of her back, where he pulled her right next to him. "You ended it so suddenly, Lily," if possible, his grin widened into something even more sinister looking. His hand softly moved further down to cup her small butt. "I told you we could have the whole world."

Lily glared. "No. I refuse. You'll have to kill me first." She struggled to get free from his grasp.

Voldemort continued his wicked grin. "That could be arranged, but you know that I don't want to do it." He let her go and moved in front of the crib. "You know why I'm here."

Lily's eyes widened as Voldemort raised his wand. She quickly moved to block him from her son. "Please, don't kill Harry."

"Fine," he hissed, changing his grin into a deep scowl. "I'll kill you first." His wand was still raised high in the air and without another thought, he released the spell that would be her downfall. "_Avada Kedavra_," he screamed and a brilliant green light escaped his wand and hit Lily Potter full-force. She crumpled to the floor and left a clear spot for Voldemort to aim at Harry, which he did. "_Avada Kedavra_," he said a second time and once again a green light escaped his wand. But something went wrong. The baby Harry screamed in pain, but did not die. Instead, it was Voldemort who was screaming in agony and writhing. Another blinding light.

Everything seemed to freeze after that. Harry stopped crying. But Voldemort was nowhere to be found.

There was a quiet rustling in the leaves outside the Potter's house that was quickly morphed into footsteps inside their home. With wide eyes, Sirius Black ran to James Potter's side and kneeled next to him.

"James! James, wake up!" Sirius could see the bruises forming on James' neck where long bony fingers had been. He put his ear next to James' open mouth where he could hear faint breathing. "Oh, thank god, you're alive," he said nearly breathlessly.

James Potter's eyes slowly fluttered open to stare at the blurry figure of his best friend. "Sirius… Voldemort… was here…" he said, in a strained voice. "Lily was… having…"

But Sirius quickly stopped him from speaking further. "Stay here, James," he said quickly, as if James could move anyway. He stood up and quickly sped to the bedroom, where he saw Lily's dead body and what he thought was a dead baby boy as well. He moved toward the crib however to find green, piercing eyes staring back at him with blatant curiosity. Sirius quickly scooped up the boy and ran back to James' side.

"Harry's still alive, James!" Sirius said excitedly. But his excitement stopped after James' next words.

"Sirius… I must tell you something…"

Sirius listened deeply to every breathless word James had to say, and it shocked him beyond belief.

"Please… do all you can to keep Harry safe… And don't let the information get out…" James said finally after his story was finished. He coughed and choked and blood poured out his mouth. Sirius looked away, still holding Harry.

"I'll do all I can James. Anything I can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. Prologue finished. I've only read up to the fourth book, so please forgive me if I'm making any mistakes.

Brownie points to anyone that knows Lily Potter's secret. It'll come upat theend of the next chapter. >.> Leave a comment. 3


End file.
